When Lauren found out
by ieroismyhero
Summary: Another Caroline Cullen story about when Lauren found out she was a vampire.  Disclamer the only Characters I own are Caroline, Lauren and Laurens parents the rest belong to Stephanie Meyer.


**When Lauren found out**

Lauren had been wondering for weeks now what was wrong with her best friend Caroline. She had stopped returning her calls, never called her or text her anymore and never even speaks to her at school and never even speaks to her at school. Also every time Lauren saw Caroline she looked up and there had been loads of days where she hadn't even been to school.

Lauren was very upset and cried loads of times about it because she doesn't know what she's done wrong. Worst of all her parents won't listen to her. They just tell her to get on well with her school work and stop harassing Caroline all the time.

One day her parents were going out and they told Lauren she was to stay in the house.

After her parents had left there was a knock at the door. When she opened it the hot guy that Bella ran off with from the slumber party was stood there. She couldn't believe her luck because he was just so hot. She gasped and said hi. Jacob asked if he could come in and she really couldn't believe her luck and gasped of course and felt herself going very hot.

She loved how he had no shirt on.

She kept trying to get closer to him and firmly told her he wasn't here to ask her on a date. He then told her to sit down so he could talk to her.

Lauren felt hurt and disappointed but was hoping he had news about Caroline so she did as she was told.

Jacob started by saying you might be wondering what is wrong with your little friend Caroline. Lauren then said she's not that little she's about an inch taller then me. Jacob started to get impatient and said please let me continue I haven't got all day. I need to tell you what she really is.

Lauren then got defensive and said she's a wonderful person and the best friend I've ever had. Jacob started to get angry and said would you let me finish? Then he just blurted it and said she's a vampire.

Lauren burst out laughing and scoffed is she was a vampire then how can she come out in day light? Jacob there said that's just a myth. But have you seen the big baggy clothes she wears on rare sunny days? Lauren then thought about it and remembered the baggy hoodies she say her in with the hood pulled over her head on sunny days. Then Lauren asked if her skin is exposed to the sun does it burn? And Jacob said no that's just a myth too. Then he added this may sound totally unbelievable but when vampires go out in the sun there skin sparkles.

Lauren just didn't know what to say.

Then Jacob said come on she doesn't exactly look human does she? Lauren then thought of Caroline's inhuman beauty and her amazing butterscotch eyes and gasped with delight and said if this is true there it's totally cool.

Jacob looked at her as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing and said you cannot be serious? You find out your best friend is a vampire and you think it's cool? Yes I do said Lauren and I wish Caroline would talk to me again and Jacob explained that Caroline didn't know how to keep her families secret since a half human half vampire child named Renesmee known as Nessie was born. And Jacob then told her about her jealous Caroline is of Nessie and how she said she hopes the baby kills Bella while she was pregnant.

Lauren didn't like Bella but she thought Caroline was a bit harsh saying that

Then Jacob explained how he was a werewolf but he doesn't change at full moon. He can change any time he wants but can lorse control and change when he's angry and that's when it gets dangerous for those around.

He then started taking his clothes off and Lauren got excited and Jacob told her to stop it because he's already imprinted on Nessie and even if he hadn't he wouldn't fancy her.

Lauren then started finding Jacob creepy.

Then Jacob turned into a wolf and Lauren found that cool too.

Lauren had to talk to Caroline and she asked Jacob if he would give her a lift on his motorbike and he rudely told her no and to make her own way there.

Lauren was so desperate to talk to Caroline so she ran all the way to the Cullens house.

She had walked there once with Caroline because she couldn't believe that Caroline could stand walking to her house. Lauren didn't like all the walking so Caroline gave her a piggy back most of the way. But today she was so desperate to see Caroline that she didn't stop running even though she was so out of breath and her heart was pounding furiously.

When she got to the Cullens house Carlisle opened the door before she even got to iot and when she ran inside Carlisle had to catch her quickly before she collapsed in a heap on the floor and told her to sit down and have a drink of water. Lauren just said no I need to see Caroline.

All the Cullens were there and so was Jacob and Bella's dad who was sat there looking bewildered and wondered what the hell was going on.

Lauren caught sight of the hybrid sleeping in the clutz's arms.

Esme virtually pleading with Lauren said come on sweety have a glass of water but Lauren just said no I need to talk to Caroline. Then Caroline appeared on the stairs as if she had been stood there all along. Lauren ran to her shouting I know what you are and I think it's totally cool and ran to hug Caroline nearly knocking herself out against her hard cold stone body.

Caroline put her arm around her and said come on I'll get you a drink of water.

Charlie was amazed to hear Caroline speak.

In Caroline's room Caroline asked Lauren weather she really thought it was cool and Lauren said yeah I've always been fasinated with vampires and all along my best friend was one.

Caroline told Lauren that she was born in 1886 and had abusive parents who beat her and locked her in the basement and her dad would also sometimes rape her. She told her about her younger siblings who she used to care for and how she still misses them.

She showed Lauren a picture of her with them.

Lauren found it strange seeing pictures of her best friend from the late 1800's.

Caroline then told her about her boyfriend Thomas and how both familys approved of there relationship and they were going to get married when they turned 16 and how she's been missing him so much and still does to this very day. She showed Lauren a picture of her and him together. Lauren said aww he's cute.

Caroline then told Lauren about how she got bacterial meningitis and how her parents always said she was faking it even when Carlisle told them several times that she needs to be in hospital. She told her about how Carlisle had told Tom to say goodbye to her because she was going to die.

She explained how frightened she was because death is what she fears the most. That night even though her temperature was so high she was hallucinating and the rashes got so bad she just looked like she had huge lumps on her arms she struggled out of bed with a box full of her favourite things and tired to escape to Tom's house but she collapsed and Carlisle jumped in threw the window and took her away to change her.

Lauren then asked her what she looks like in the sun. Caroline took her over to the windows, pulled back the curtain and held her arm in a ray of sunlight. Lauren was amazed at how there was no burn but her skin just sparkled as if she were a disco ball. Lauren then said I guess they say vampires burn in the sun because nobody has ever seen them out in sunlight. Caroline then said well if I were human and saw someone walking down the road with sparkling skin I would be totally freaked out. I still get freaked out when I see it on my own skin.

Lauren then asked about the stakes and Caroline said that she doesn't know where that myth comes from because objects like that just crush to pieces against vampires. And told her that the only to kill a vampire is to rip them apart and burn away the pieces.

Caroline then showed Lauren how agile she is and how fast and strong she is.

Lauren then said I guess now Bella's a vampire she won't be known as clutz anymore and Caroline said she will always be clutz to us.

Caroline then explained to Lauren about the different eye colors of vampires and how it depends on what kind of blood they fest on.

Caroline told Lauren about how she doesn't think Carlisle and Esme love her anymore because of the too pretty hybrid kid and that she is proberly going to be made to leave the family because of the awful thing she said.

Lauren told her that she would always love her and that she could secretly live at her house if that happened.

Then Lauren said that she doesn't think that Carlisle and Esme would do that to her because she's seen the way they look at her.

Then Caroline and Lauren had a good laugh about Lauren's parents not knowing they've had a vampire dinning with them and staying at there house and that Lauren has stayed in a house full of vampires without knowing.

Then Caroline heard a car and said to Lauren uh oh your parents are here. Lauren got a bit tearful and said I'm scared your going to move. Caroline said if Carlisle and Esme still want me and we do move I will have to try and change you myself so you can come with us but God knows what you were going to tell your parents. And then added but I would be to scared to try and change you myself and Lauren said she wasn't sure about becoming a vampire. Then they heard Lauren's parents shouting her to get down here right now.

When they got down stairs Lauren's parents kept telling Lauren to apologize to the Cullen's for coming uninvited like that even though Carlisle and Esme kept telling them it was ok and Lauren is welcome here anytime.

That night when Lauren was in bed Caroline climbed threw her bedroom window and Lauren couldn't believe her luck and Caroline said well you know about me now.

Then Lauren asked how things were with her family and Caroline said everything is ok but Edward is never going to like me.


End file.
